


The Souls Inside

by agustdswlw



Series: PRISMATIC. [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crossover, Hearing Voices, M/M, congrats vante is revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agustdswlw/pseuds/agustdswlw
Summary: The story of Vante Lindo.
Series: PRISMATIC. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568731
Kudos: 5





	The Souls Inside

**Author's Note:**

> meant to be read after ch 6 of a vessel but not necessary reading

Kim Taehyung has always heard voices in his head. They guided his thoughts, took residence in his mind, kept him awake at night. 

There was Jung Hoseok, his feelings, his moral compass, his light in darkness.  
He was the first, being a supportive figure since Taehyung was a curious child.  
He loved his imaginary Hobi.

The second was Kim Seokjin, a prince from a faraway realm, creator of worlds, defender of kingdoms. Tae thought his prince was the coolest royalty ever. Even as he grew, the imagination within him stayed as classically royal as ever. 

The third was a teacher, Kim Namjoon, guiding Taehyung’s curious mind to explore and think in complex ways. Namjoon would always help him on his tests and studies, a personal tutor. Tae was so thankful he had someone like Namjoon in his head to serve as a calm, logical voice.

The fourth was worse. When Taehyung started worrying about the world, thinking and overthinking, Min Yoongi appeared. He was a devil on the shoulder of sorts, alerting Tae to any possible dangers. It took him a while to get used to Yoongi, but he eventually found his place in Tae’s mind. 

As Taehyung approached adulthood, Park Jimin appeared. Jimin almost took over when Taehyung needed to do something he hated, putting on a saccharine smile and faking it, faking his smile, his comforting words. Jimin whispered in Tae’s ear that he wouldn’t get caught just this one time, that what Tae was doing was fine. Tae hated Jimin’s lies at first, wanting him out, but as he got older he realized he needed Jimin to do the things he couldn’t.

Last was the scariest one. Jungkook. He was chaos, a blur of fists, anger, laughter, a cursed mix of the two. Every time Tae would think something disturbing or cruel, he could hear a laughter in the back of his head, telling him how much of a psycho he was. Sometimes Tae blinked and saw what Jungkook saw, a bloody mess of a world, and then Hoseok shoved him out of the way and made things right again. 

Now, a college major, Taehyung got adjusted to the voices, after attempting to explain them to his parents and consequently being rejected in the harshest form. 

He was a loner now, just him and the parts the make his mind up. Moving to America really did wonders for his mind, allowing him space to exist. Literally. Tae thought he was hallucinating for about three months, and just rolled with it because he didn’t want them to leave. Now the six facets of himself just chilled around his apartment, almost full beings themselves. They had agreed that they were special, that this was their special secret they would never tell anyone, for fear of being seperated forever. 

Taehyung fell in love with himself in strange ways. Only when his qualities showed up in his facets did he truly appreciate them. For instance, when Jungkook beat his ass in Overwatch, he was congratulated for being a great player, Jungkook foolishly suggesting they drop this whole dumb photography thing and spend the rest of their waking hours gaming. Namjoon and Hoseok quickly shut that down, to Seokjin’s mild appall. 

A year after he moved to America, he saw his first clue. It was in someone else, a beautiful rainbow of personality. A sunshine of a man with a smile bright enough to power a country. Tae knew what he had to do, packing up all of his stuff and moving to Miami. 

Tae had found who he was sure was his soulmate. He would do anything to get just one chance to talk to him.  
So Jimin whispered a plan, and Taehyung dressed himself up in a disguise of someone normal, someone who could hold a beautiful face as he cried. Someone perfect to fall in love with. Someone to complete his confusing puzzle.  
‘Vante Lindo’, he typed on his new card. A new identity, a new life with his perfect match. 

The flight there, he got pulled aside by airport security. The agent pulled a strange medallion out of his bag. It was silver, with a seven pointed star on it, a different color of jewel embedded in each point, red, yellow, green, a light blue, a dark blue, a purple. Taehyung had never seen it before. 

“Sir, we’re going to have to check this.” The TSA agent comes back fifteen minutes later, handing it back. 

“Nothing strange found about this. Maybe let us know if you have metal objects in your carry-on next time, sir.” the agent said, waving him off.

Taehyung didn’t say a word, shocked. What was this object? Why was it in his bag? How did it get there?

He spent a good hour fiddling with it, looking at its strange inscriptions. He noticed a string of words on the backside of it. Patron. Prince. Professor. Protector. Perjuror. Psychopath. Prismatic. Repeated in a circle, spiraling into the center. Patron, he thought, like Hoseok’s guidance on what he should do? Prince… Jin was always one. Professor. Namjoon, and Protector. Who could possibly be protector? He thought, and Yoongi piped up.  
‘I mean if protecting you means stopping you from going to parties with druggies based on sheer social anxiety then I guess I am one.’  
‘That must make me the psychopath!’ Jungkook says, giving Tae a headache. Most of Jungkook’s ideas were just ridiculous, but it was partly his idea to hitch a plane to… him. 

‘Perjuror, as in someone who lies under oath to tell the truth. How deliciously fitting.’ Jimin muses, causing Tae to wonder what the last word could mean. 

Prismatic. Like a prism of light, splitting one beam into a rainbow. 

A rainbow of colors each associated with one facet. 

This was… him. It was an identity. It was a base for who he was. 

He got on the plane toward the only person that could possibly understand. Sure, basing this off of a web series was a really bad idea, especially if he thought Tae was crazy and this man didn’t have voices inside his head. What a shame that would be.

‘It’s fine.’ Namjoon reassures him, inside his head, because having parts of yourself physically out in the open is against the rules of being on a plane. He thinks. 

‘He’s just like you. Together, everything’s going to be okay.’ Hoseok says.

He wonders if he’s taking this too far. 

Somewhere, someone else wonders if he is alone in his suffering. 

A prism of light, shattered, crying on the couch, his reality broken.


End file.
